This invention relates to a system for generating microwave power of high magnitudes and at high efficiencies and of converting the kinetic energy of a modulated electron beam into microwave energy. More particularly, this invention relates to a system for bunching electrons and then increasing the energy of the electrons while maintaining the bunching of the electrons so that the energy periodically is of a high magnitude. The invention also relates to a method of generating microwave power of high magnitudes and at high efficiencies and of converting the electron beam kinetic energy into microwave energy.
Apparatus is now known and has been in use for several decades for producing microwave energy. Such apparatus includes klystrons and magnetrons. Such apparatus produces pulses of electrons which are then used to generate microwave energy. Some of these apparatuses operate with relatively high efficiencies (such as efficiencies above 50%) but their peak power is relatively low. Others of these apparatuses are capable of producing large amounts of power but their efficiencies are relatively low (such as 10%-20%). No apparatus is now in use which is capable of generating large amounts of microwave power (.gtoreq.100 MW, for example) at high efficiencies (.gtoreq.40%).